Mazda RX-7 (FD) (Series 6)
:For the 1999-2002 Mazda RX-7 FD RZ, see here. The Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) (also known as Ẽfini RX-7) is a rotary engine powered sports car, which was produced from 1992 to 2002. It succeeded the Mazda RX-7 FC and consisted of the Series 6 (1992-1995), Series 7 (1996-1998), and Series 8 (1999-2002) model generations. The Series 6 was the most successful car in terms of sales, as it was exported worldwide. In some countries such as Germany, the Series 6 was the only model to be exported due to new emission regulations. The Series 7 featured minor engine changes and was sold as right-hand-drive version only. The Series 8 was updated with a new body kit, spoiler, tail lights, and upgraded turbochargers. The Mazda RX-7 RZ was a limited edition version of the Series 8. The Mazda RX-7 FD was universally praised by critics, because of its rotary engine, which is unusual for cars. The motor of the car is noted for being powerful, thanks to a twin-turbo system. It is also a popular car in pop culture due to its frequent appearances in racing games and action movies. The RX-7 has been successful in drift motorsport as well. 'The Need for Speed' The Mazda RX-7 appears in The Need for Speed as a yellow Class C vehicle. 'Underground Series' The Mazda RX-7 in Need for Speed: Underground can be unlocked after completing Underground Mode event 73. It is unlockable during stage 4 in Need for Speed: Underground 2, in which it becomes available for purchase upon completing URL event 10. In Need for Speed: Underground Rivals, players can buy it for $34,000. The main strengths of the Mazda RX-7 are its top speed and acceleration. It is very competitive in Drag and Drift events. Despite being capable of producing a lot of power, which is especially apparent after installing upgrades on the car, the RX-7 corners well, better than the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Mazda RX-7 is unlocked upon defeating Blacklist Driver #9 - Earl. It is purchaseable for $31,000. The RX-7 can reach a slightly higher top speed than most Japanese sports cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. However, the car's main strength is changed to handling, making it suitable for race events rather than pursuits, because of its low weight. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Mazda RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 2 Tuner with a price tag of $65,000. To unlock it for purchase, the player must defeat Bushido boss Kenji. It is the most powerful Tier 2 Tuner in Need for Speed: Carbon, offering grip performance that is up to par with the fastest Tier 2 cars. It is also more powerful than the rest of its Tuner rivals such as the Mitsubishi Eclipse GT, making it competitive in every race event. Pursuits should be avoided though. Kenji drives a modified Mazda RX-7 with a Bushido vinyl theme. His car can be unlocked by the player for career mode use, after they have beaten Kenji and picking the car from a reward card. Similar to Angie's 1969 Dodge Charger R/T, it can be used effectively by the player and might make a purchase for another Tier 2 car redundant. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Mazda RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 2 vehicle with a price of $21,000. The game reimports its driving traits as seen in the predecessing game. Therefore, the Mazda RX-7 may be useful for Drift and Grip events mostly. However with high-level performance parts, the Mazda RX-7 is suitable for Speed Challenges events too. Drift King Aki Kimura possesses a Mazda RX-7 with a Drift blueprint. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Mazda RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 vehicle with a price tag of $72,000. It is unlockable upon completing the Job "Nick of Time". On PlayStation 2 and Wii releases it has a price tag of $41,000. The RX-7 is notable for its quick acceleration and high top speed. It can reach 160 mph (257 km/h) in stock form and 209 mph (337 km/h) when fully upgraded. It handles well in most corners too and is more effective than the Nissan 370Z. Completing the first 30 events of the Challenge Series will award the player an RX-7 with a pre-applied "Battle Machine" livery. 'Shift Series' The Mazda RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 2 vehicle with a price tag of $65,000. Players can unlock it upon collecting 30 Stars. It has a car rating of 5.60. The Mazda RX-7 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road vehicle with a price of $24,800. It has an overall performance rating of D 440 and a handling rating of 2.80. Power is available at a sufficient level in every gear. It stops and steers well because of its good traction. The RX-7 is capable of keeping up with similarly ranged vehicles in most race events and is one of the best cars for Drift mode. 'Need for Speed: World' The Mazda RX-7 was made available in Need for Speed: World during the Taiwan closed test session on October 14, 2009 as a Tier 2 car. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a D class car. Performance-wise, the RX-7 is one of the best Class D cars. Its handling bears a strong resemblance to its rendition from Need for Speed: Carbon, which is due to a light weight and responsive steering. Acceleration is also up to par with heavier and more powerful cars. Top speed is 144 mph (232 km/h). The RX-7 is a superb choice for every race track in the game. It does not show any disadavantages in low heat level pursuit events. In higher heat levels, where police vehicles are featured with a heavier weight, the RX-7 feels less competitive. 'Need for Speed: No Limits' The Mazda RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a Classic Sports class car. Its starting rank is 299 PR and the blueprints are available in Underground Chapter 4: Crushing Skulls. Trivia *Kurt, a member of The Eastsiders crew, swaps his Acura RSX with a Mazda RX-7 during a later stage of the Underground Mode. *The Mazda RX-7 FD RZ in Need for Speed: The Run is featured with a Battle Machine paint job. Media 'Gallery' File:000-782.jpg|The Need for Speed File:nfs underground mazda rx-7.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground nfs underground mazda rx-7 kurt.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground (Kurt's) File:nfs underground 2 mazda rx-7.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 NFSURRX7.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals NFSMWMazdaRX7FDStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted NFSCMazdaRX7Stock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon rx7 kji.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Kenji's) NFSPSMazdaRX7FD.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSMazdaRX7FDAkiKimura.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Aki Kimura's) NFSPSMazdaRX7FDBonusDrift.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drift) NFSUCPS2StockRX7.png|Need for Speed: Undercover (PlayStation 2) NFSUCPS2CustomRX7.png|Need for Speed: Undercover (PlayStation 2 - Custom Unlockable) NFSUNMazdaRX7FDStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSUNMazdaRX7FDBattleMachine.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Battlemachine) NFSUNMazdaRX7FDBonus.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Bonus) File:866.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift Rx-7_nfs_world.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) MazdaRX-7BattleMachineWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Battlemachine") MazdaRX-7SidestepWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Sidestep") NFSS2URX7FD.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksRX7FD.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) Mazda RX-7 Shift 2 unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) NFSNLRX7FD2.png|Need for Speed: No Limits NFSNLRX7BNSports.png|Need for Speed: No Limits (BN Sports Bodykit) NFSNLRX7RocketBunny.png|Need for Speed: No Limits (Rocket Bunny Bodykit) 'Trailers' Need For Speed Pro Street - Noise Bomb organization - Aki Kimura|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Drift King) pl:Mazda RX-7 FD Category:Cars Category:Mazda Category:Cars in The Need for Speed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: No Limits Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Rotary powered Cars Category:200 to 299 BHP